Operation Sparrow
by nettieCSfan
Summary: After being freed from the darkness, Emma and Killian were on the path to rebuilding their lives when Killian mysteriously disappeared. Now Henry and Emma will stop at nothing to find him and bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

"KILLIAN." Emma screamed as she pulled out of sleep clawing at the covers with fear. She could feel the sweat glistening on her skin. She shot bolt upright to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. She remembered that it was real, her nightmare wasn't a nightmare at all. She pinched her arm lightly trying to wake herself again, hoping for a dream within a dream. Her hopes were quickly dashed.

"Mom." She heard Henry whisper, his voice echoing strangely in the hallway. She remembered that Regina and Robin were having a date night and that Henry was staying over. She glanced up to see him standing in the doorway, plaid pajama bottoms and a white T- shirt on. His face was completely full of concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I just had a nightmare Kid, Sorry I woke you." She said trying to make it seem like everything was fine.

"Should I wake up Mary Margaret?" He asked still looking surprised. She hated that she was back staying with her parents but that was what she needed at the moment.

"No I promise I'll be fine in a few minutes." She tried to lie. "She only got Neal to sleep a few hours ago. Leave her and David be. Let them get some sleep they deserve it after the last few months."

"You were screaming for Killian. You screamed his name when you woke up. I saw you reaching out for him, hoping to find him there." Henry said. "I'm so sorry mom." At those words Henry sat down on the bed next to her, and pulled her close. He could feel her tears begin. Emma hated crying in front of Henry. She was his mother she was supposed to be strong for him. She wasn't supposed to fall apart in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kid, this is too much for you, you shouldn't have to deal with my problems. I am supposed to be doing that kind of stuff for you. Not the other way around.

"Your problems are my problems remember. You're my mother, I want you to be happy, if there is a way to find Hook I want to help. It's operation Sparrow and we are going to make it happen." Henry said. His smile growing again.

"How many times do I have to tell you there is no Operation Sparrow, Killian is gone. He isn't coming back, and I have to face that reality." She pulled away looking him in the eyes now.

"We don't know that he's dead. He is just missing Mom. He could be out there somewhere. We need to find him or at least find out what happened to him."

"He was devastated about what he did. He didn't handle the darkness well. He said and did things, that were... unforgivable. But I love him, and I was dark too. I understood and I wanted to try. He didn't believe he could be redeemed again. He knew he had gone too far. He started taking walks all the time saying he needed to clear his head. The he just..."

"Disappeared?" Henry said almost like a question

"We found his hook, covered in blood in the forest. David found his leather Jacket torn to shreds in the woods nearby." She paused. "I have to believe he's dead Henry."

"Why would you want to believe that? I thought you loved him."

"I have never loved anyone more then I love Killian Jones, and I never will. But I have to believe he is gone, because if I don't believe that, I won't be able to ever sleep at night."

" You already don't sleep at night, why on earth do you want to believe your true love is dead?"

"The truth is Henry, I'm much more afraid of Killian being alive, because if he's alive that means he couldn't forgive me for making him a dark one. It means he chose to leave me. Whether that was because of what he did or what I did it means he lost faith in what we had. If he left me because he is dead, I will eventually accept that, if not I can't take it."

"He wouldn't leave you." Henry Paused. "he may have been angry with you for making him a dark one, but once that curse was lifted, once the two of you figured out how to neutralize the dagger, everyone could see that he still loved you, and while it was hard for him, he was going to forgive you. He was very afraid that you wouldn't forgive him. He hurt you and he knew what he was doing. The darkness didn't agree with him. But you were working toward a future, That's what true love is all about."

"What if he couldn't forgive me Henry, what if he staged everything to look like he had been taken by something to get away from me. It's been 7 months. If he left on his own he has probably convinced himself that he is protecting me."

"Probably." Henry agreed.

"That would be just like him." Emma smiled at the memory.

"When we freed Nimue from the darkness, she said you would face a great trial, and that true love would ultimately win in the end." Henry paused. "I believe she meant you and Killian."

"Nimue, also said the future was fluid and that she saw multiple futures, maybe she was wrong."

"Arthur is still on the loose, Maybe he has something to do with this. He hated the two of you for locking away Excalibur like you did. I can't answer, all I can say is that I don't believe Killian is dead. It doesn't feel right. I get feelings sometimes, I think it has to do with being the Author. I have a feeling your love story is only beginning."

"You are always the optimist Kid." She smiled

"And you are always a pessimist."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really. You need anything before I go back to bed?" He smiled, then yawned big. His eyes looked very very tired.

"He asked me to marry him the night before he disappeared." Emma blurted. Henry stared at her surprised. "I really thought that meant we were moving forward, that all could be forgiven. I wanted nothing more then to Marry him and be happy. I wanted the life we were going to have together. I still want that life more than anything. But everything is so messed up."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about that?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered. I said yes, I thought everything was great and then he was gone. He didn't even know..."

"If he had would it have a made a difference?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure, I just wish I had told him." She paused. "I wanted to, but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to tell him until I was sure. I didn't want to hurt him all over again."

At that Emma stood pulling her nightshirt down as she made her way across the cold floor. Henry starred as she walked a smile on his face.

"You're not even going to try going back to sleep are you?" Henry asked.

"Not tired, I will just have more nightmares." She admitted. "Want to join me for some warm milk?"

"No, unlike you I have to get up in the morning." He paused. "Try to get more sleep."

"I may." Emma said chuckling a little at the chastising way Henry spoke to her. Once he was gone she walked to the dresser picking up a photo she had of her and Killian they were standing in front of the police station, hand in hand. She remembered the night it had been taken. It was just a sweet candid shot. She couldn't even remember who had taken the picture. They had looked so happy, before all the crap had gone wrong. She walked the rest of the way across the room now, the framed photo still in her hand. She stared at her form in the mirror. She slid her free hand down to her Belly. Sometimes she was sure the bump was growing larger every hour.

"It's okay little one." She said whispering to the tiny being that grew there. It had been the only thing keeping her going. Yet she was so terrified. She had never wanted to do this on her own. She had always imagined that next time she had a child, Killian would be by her side.

"I love you." She said not sure if she was talking to photograph or the child growing inside her. She paused to look at the photo again brushing Killian's cheek. "If you are out there , I really need you to come back, I can't do this on my own Hook, I need you." She paused waiting for a second as if expecting an answer. "I know we said a lot of things, and did a lot of things when we were dark that we didn't mean to do. But I still wanted you, you are it for me. If you don't come back, I can accept that because this little girl inside of me, she's a part of you, but I really wish she could know you." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She wiped herself off looked at the photo one last time before setting it back on the dresser.

"Come on kid, lets go get some milk." She said rubbing he belly softly as she padded down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, updates will normally not be this quick. I just already had this chapter done when I finished the last one. I hope you enjoy it.

thanks

Jeanette

Killian Jones lay in his cell unable to sleep. His throat was burning and painful. It had been 2 days since anyone had brought water. He wondered if they had finally forgotten about him. This was not the first time he had been left for multiple days with nothing to eat or drink. His capture was vicious, she wanted to make him suffer. He stood on the bench in his cell, if he stretched as far as he could he could just barely see outside. The sun was rising. He walked to the wall of his cell. He pulled the sharp stone he had made during one of his escape attempts out and marked the wall with yet another tally mark. He counted them quickly, thought he had not lost track. This was day 211. He had been in this hell for nearly 7 months. He closed his eyes and thought of Emma. He remembered that last night when he had decided he couldn't wait anymore. He had asked her to marry him. It had been one of the best moments of his life when she had said yes. He held onto that memory when things got bad.

He wondered what she thought. The sorceress had told him that Arthur and Gwen had left his bloody hook and torn jacket in the woods, before using a magic hat to bring him to her. He hoped Emma didn't think he had chosen to leave. It had been a hard few months for them. They were strong and they had been getting through it. Now, she probably thought he was dead or worse. He longed to touch her skin, to see her smile when she laughed. He longed to feel her lips touch his. He wasn't sure he would ever see her again.

Just as he was getting lost in thoughts of Emma, he heard the door creak open. He opened his eyes to see Mordred entering the room. The pallor of his skin was even more sickly then usual. He carried a bowl of something brownish in his hands. Killian could see that it looked hot. Steam was pouring from the top of the bowl. His stomach turned over desperate for food.

"Hello pirate." Mordred said his normal sarcasm thick in his voice. Hook tried to answer but realized his throat was to dry to speak. He let out nothing more then a hoarse moan. Mordred slid the bowl through the slot in the cell door. Killian descended upon it immediately. Grateful as the liquid touched his throat. It was gruel. This was definitely not the worst thing he had been given over the last 7 months, but he was still starving once it was gone. His thirst had been mostly quenched however.

"I'll take another please." He smiled his voice returning. It was still hoarse and weak but he could speak.

"still so spirited." Mordred said. "mother won't be pleased."

"I have told her a hundred times. She can do whatever the bloody hell she wants to me, I am not going to tell her where Excalibur is." Killian stated " the world doesn't need a dark one the curse is broken and the sword is hidden, no one will ever get their hands on it again. I will see to that."

"We have a special guest for you today." Mordred said. Ignoring Killian completely.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't make very good company at moment. Can you ask them to come back another day." He said trying to remain sarcastic.

"Your trying my patience pirate, mother had him brought up from another cell block just to talk some sense into you. She grows impatient."

"ahh another prisoner, maybe we can talk torture stories." He smiled.

" I'm to take you up to the dining room. Don't even think about trying any of your tricks pirate. Mother has given me one of her special blessings." At these words Killian cringed during his first months in the castle he has tried everything to get free. However the sorceress had a dark spell which she placed on her guards. The spell made it so that anyone who attacked them would feel the pain of the attack themselves, if he tried to hurt Mordred he would just end up killing himself. He nearly had several times in the beginning. He had begged to be killed as well. But they wouldn't grant that request either.

As he and Mordred entered the grand dinning room he smiled. The woman sitting at the head of the table looked just as she had the last time he had seen her. Her hair was the color of fire. In her younger days she had probably been a great beauty. Now, she radiated darkness. Her eyes were nearly black and her skin was too pale.

"Morgana Le Fay, It's so lovely to see you again. I was beginning to think you had given up your quest and just forgotten about me. No food for nearly three days, that low even for you."

"Oh I never forget my dear Killian." She smiled. " I'm a woman who knows what she wants. I'm not ready to give up so easily."

"I should have had more faith in you then." Killian teased. "Your torture methods just get better and better." He was feeling weak again as Mordred set him down in the chair and chained his hand to the underside of the table. He would have given anything for his hook at that moment. He heard the large ornate door open behind him. He saw another of Morgana's guards enter, practically carrying a man. The guy was in worse shape then he was.

"Jefferson?" Killian questioned. He barely recognized the confident mad hatter he had once known. The man acknowledged him with faint recognition. Killian grimaced as they sat him in one of the chairs. He had recently been beaten badly.

"Oh good you two already know each other." She smiled her wicked smile. "ironic as you were both gifts from my sweet brother, Arthur always knows exactly what I want."

"Is there a point to all of this or can I just go back to my cell to work in peace now." Jefferson quipped teeth gritted.

"Oh all right. Always in a hurry." Morgana said " You never let me have any fun. As you are probably aware Killian, Jefferson is an expert in portal magic. He has not been very cooperative in helping me. You see Arthur used one Jefferson's hats to get you both here, but it was a one way trip, as the hat apparently ran out of magic. So, unfortunately, I need both of you. Him to get me to that dreaded town where you and that idiot blonde hid Excalibur, and you to lead me to it once I get there."

"It doesn't look like your getting anywhere with either of us." Killian teased. Based on the state of Jefferson, he guessed he had been putting up a fight as well.

"On the contrary actually. Jefferson has recently been convinced. As long as I guarantee the safety of that incipient little child of his. He has agreed to make a portal." Killian looked in disbelief Jefferson grimaced but managed a word under his breath. Killian couldn't quiet make it out.

"he hasn't managed a full portal yet, but he has managed this lovely creation." At this she stood and placed a top hat in front of Killian. She smiled wickedly again. "Show Emma Swan."

A murky fog began to pour from the hat and swirl around Killian. Suddenly everything around him was different. He stood now, but as if glued to the floor unable to move from a single spot. He instantly recognized the place. It was the kitchen in David and Mary Margaret's home. Emma stood, her back to him as she starred out the kitchen window. Her face was lit in the light of early morning. He tried to reach out to her, but his hand was like smoke. She had a mug of something steaming in her hands but it didn't look like coffee. As she turned to face him, His heart thundered in his chest. His mouth felt as dry as it had before they had given him the gruel. He could see under her long nightgown, that she was pregnant. The bump of her belly showing clearly under the shirt. He reached out again trying to feel her, to tell her where he was, to beg her not to give up on him. He had always secretly wanted to be a father. Now he was going to be one, and he wasn't even there. He couldn't imagine what it had been like for Emma going through all of this alone. He reached out to her, but his hand went through her again, like smoke. Then the image faded. He was back chained to the table in Morgana's castle. She was laughing her evil laugh glee in her black eyes.

"Well well well, looks like somebody is going to be a daddy." She let out a cackle. "now tell me where Excalibur is and promise I won't hurt your child. If you don't tell me I will go to that town I will kill both of them, I will use this hat to make you watch as I murder your family."

"I won't let you hurt them." He screamed red violence covering his vision now. He looked to see Jefferson gesture again. This time he understood. He was saying only two words "home field." like in baseball. He seemed to believe that if they got to Storybrooke, they would have home field advantage. It wasn't a bad thought, and it was the first plan he'd considered in months. Morgana's magic would be weakened in Storybrooke, and maybe if they got there somehow they could warn the others. It was dangerous, but it was the only way to get to Emma and his child.

"I will help you." Killian said Instantly defeated by the words. " If Jefferson can get us to Storybrooke, I will tell you where Excalibur is. Only Emma or I can open the lock, so I will have to go with you."

"Very good." She smiled wickedly, then turned to her guards. "Gentlemen take them back to their cells. We have preparations to make."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stood in the kitchen, the warm cup of milk felt amazing in her hands. Dr. Whale had told her she could have caffeine, but she was still too nervous to try it. She had taken to drinking warm milk instead, it definitely wasn't the same, but it helped a little. The tile floor was cold under her bare feet, but she didn't really mind the cold so much with the hot cup in her hands. She walked to the window and peered out. She could just see the house she and Killian had planned to live in together. The sight of that house still made her sad. She wanted to raise her daughter there, but she didn't really know if she could do that on her own.

She was just about to head back upstairs when a strange sensation came over her. She turned and looked out into the empty kitchen. Her whole body was hit with a familiar sensation. She had always felt Killian before he came into a room. She had almost a 6th sense when it came to him. She could have sworn he was standing right in front of her. As she reached out trying to understand the feeling the baby began to kick hard in her belly.

"Whoa kid, calm down." She said making her way to the chair hardly able to stand. She was temporarily alarmed. Her daughter had never kicked this hard. "It's okay." She added not sure if she was comforting herself or the baby. By the time the kicking stopped, the presence in the room had completely faded. A few years before Emma would have believed that this was all her imagination. Now, she knew herself better than that. Killian had been there. She was sure of that. She just wasn't sure what it meant. She made her way up the stairs again. She pulled on a pair of pants and a baggy white sweater , then she grabbed the keys to her bug and headed out the door.

* * *

The next morning, David pulled into the police station. He hadn't been surprised to find Emma gone when everyone had been downstairs for breakfast. She had been wandering off at all hours of the day and night. They were all beginning to wonder if she was losing her mind. He was however very surprised to find her sitting in the police station. She hadn't been in much since she had learned she was pregnant. It was too hard for her to work when her life was so screwed up. She was standing in front of one of David's crime scene boards deep in thought. One of her hands was resting subconsciously on her pregnant belly, the other was tacking something to the board. She looked up as he entered. He was surprised to find some color back in her cheeks.

"Morning dad." She said an almost happy tone to her voice, but she didn't turn from the board.

" you seem better this morning?" he said a question behind his statement.

"I think I am." She stated not really stopping her work, but she turned to face him now. He finally made his was to the front of the board starring at what Emma was placing there. In bold block letters she had written ' OPERATION SPARROW' across the top. Directly below that was a photo of Killian. He starred at the board in disbelief. Emma had done all of it in one night. There were dozens of red strings connected to Killian's picture, each with words or other photos connected to them.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jefferson went missing the same day as Killian?" she asked pointing to a small picture of the former mad hatter. She had written the words ' portal magic' below that picture.

"You haven't exactly been in a state of mind for me to talk to you about the investigation in the last few months Emma, besides I never even put that together." David admitted. " You always have been a better investigator then me."

"This is a pretty small town how did you miss that?" She asked quizzical.

"Jefferson's family didn't report him missing for nearly two weeks. His daughter Grace told me it wasn't unlike him to disappear. I just didn't see a connection." He explained. "He never came back and I figured he had finally just taken off." She shrugged it off clearly a little perturbed by the response.

"its not like people can just leave Storybrooke." She added.

"I know, I really should have looked into it better, but at the time I was distracted." He paused. "I guess that was a mistake."

"It was, but, I've been pretty out of it. You did your best David, it isn't easy." She explained.

"I should have done better than that." He said still beating himself up as he saw it all now. Emma continued on. "it wasn't fair to Jefferson."

"Arthur and Gwenivere's last known sighting was two days before the disappearances. However we always believed that they had to have found a way to get outside the town line. What if they found a way to make a portal instead." Emma concluded. " what if they took Jefferson and Killian with them"

"Why would they do that?" David asked.

"that's the part I'm not sure about. Could be revenge, but if that was the case why take Jefferson. I'm afraid it has something to do with Excalibur. Arthur knew that only Hook or I could open the vault. He doesn't know everything however. He does know that Nimue is still in there guarding the sword. Even without the darkness she is a powerful foe. He knows that he needs someone strong enough to beat her."

"does he have anyone strong enough for that?"

"He might, maybe he took Jefferson so that they could bring someone back with them, we don't have all the pieces, but something is off here. I'm finally beginning to put it all together."

"What prompted this Emma, you have been the one that has been saying Hook was dead for the last seven months, now suddenly you believe he might be alive?" David asked confusion on his face. " what prompted all this."

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." She stated. He smiled at her.

"This is Storybrooke Emma I will believe just about anything you tell me." He explained she paused before finally managing the right words.

"Last night in the kitchen I felt Killian's presence. He wasn't there, but for some reason I felt like he was in the room with me. At first I thought I was completely nuts, then the baby started moving, she started kicking me so hard I had to sit down. She has never kicked like that before, and suddenly, I just knew." She paused again searching for the right words. "I knew I wasn't the only one who had felt it."

"She felt it too." David finished he had sat down and was running his hands through his hair as if thinking.

"For a second I thought maybe we had been visited by his ghost. But than I remembered something Regina told me. She said that during the second curse she nearly bought a potion that would let her look into other realms. She wanted to check on me and Henry. She didn't buy it though, she told me that she wasn't even sure if the guy selling it was a real magician." She explained. " So I broke into the library and did some studying. The spell is real. "

"Emma you shouldn't break into the library. I could arrest you for that." David chastised. Emma simply rolled her eyes. She opened a book she had sitting on a desk and motioned him to read it.

"Oh my god." David said shock in his voice. "This says looking into other realms is a type of portal magic"

" I know." Emma said. " I understand that I am probably getting ahead of myself, but what if both Killian and Jefferson are trapped in another realm. What if the reason he never came back isn't because he's dead, but because he is trapped."

"Emma you really shouldn't get your hopes up. " David started starring at the board again. He had to admit, the theory made sense.

"Look, I know you were never Killian's biggest fan, but I love him dad. If it were mom, what would you do?"

"whatever I had to." He answered nodding his head up and down.

"Then will you please help me?" She said a plea in her eyes. "I can't do this alone, not in this state." She motioned up and down her pregnant body.

"Yes." David said. " What do you need me to do?"

"First, find Henry." She paused " We need to let him know that operation Sparrow is officially underway."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is a little short today... I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Killian lay on his back in the cell. Morgana had actually fed him twice today. He was feeling better than he had in months. He had found a reason to fight again. He had been nearly ready to give up. Seeing Emma again, and knowing that he was going to be a father, made him want to fight. He remembered the motto of Emma's parents, and vowed that no matter what he would find his way back to her and his child. He just wished he could somehow communicate with Emma. He wished somehow he could tell her that was going to find her and see her again soon.

They had moved Jefferson to the same cell block as him on the evening after their conversation in Morgana's dining hall. That had been three days earlier. It was nice to have someone to talk to. He spent a large portion of his time in the castle completely alone. Jefferson seemed to enjoy his company too, even though the two of them didn't say much. They weren't stupid. Both of them were sure Morgana had eyes throughout the castle. Killian was certain that nothing was private. He watched mostly as Jefferson tried to make a hat work again and again.

"I can't do it." Jefferson admitted kicking the floor at yet another failure. His most recent version was letting out a puff of purple smoke. "something isn't quite right."

"You can do it." Killian tried but it was too hard for him. He wasn't exactly encouraging at the moment. "I'd really like to get to know my kid." He added Jefferson looked at him confused. Killian hadn't told him what he had seen in the Hat. However, he had assumed that he had heard Morgana's comment about him being about to be a father.

"Emma is having a baby?" Jefferson questioned.

"Yeah she looks pretty far along. If I have to make a guess she would be 7-8 months along. I want to be with them more then anything. I know that kid is mine. I have always secretly wanted to be a father. Now I just like my own father, I'm not even there for my kid. I just hope Emma doesn't think I abandoned them."

"Are you kidding me?" Jefferson asked. "all you have to do is see the two of you for 5 seconds. It's like magnets, that woman would die before believing you just left her." Killian smiled widely.

"thanks mate. I needed that." He admitted. "I just wish I could tell her I'm still here. I don't even know if they are still looking for me."

"I don't get it. You're so worried that no one is looking for you, but you are lucky. You are basically an honorary charming, that family doesn't give up on their own." He paused. "for all we know they could be storming the castle right now."

"They had better not have my pregnant fiancée with them or I would have to hurt them." He smirked. They were both laughing hard now. It felt good to smile.

"They would have to put he under to keep her away." Jefferson added. "Like I said before, its just like Magnets." As the last words came out they heard the door at the end of the cell block open. Killian was surprised to find that it was not Mordred or another of Morgana's guards. Instead the lady Gwenivere stood in the doorway confusion on her face. Killian wanted to rip her to shreds. She was one of the reasons that he was in this hell. He growled a little as she approached.

"What are you doing here?" he asked starring at her. Jefferson looked even more surprised than Killian. She starred at both of them bewildered.

"I am not what you think I am." She said. "Arthur is upstairs with Morgana they said you were going to take them to Excalibur. I am here to help you stop them."

"I know a trick when I see one lass." Killian stated. "You are just like that husband of yours. We can't trust you."

"He put me under the spell of the mist, just like he did to your mother and father in law." He didn't bother to correct her, they would be that to him soon enough. "Lancelot figured it out. He found a way to free me. Arthur doesn't know that the spell is broken. He still thinks I will follow his every whim. Morgana know I think. I can't be sure. They trust me so much that they let me come down here without them. I want my revenge. He nearly stopped me from being with the man I truly love. I want to help you. I swear it."

"Why should we believe you." Jefferson chimed in finally.

"You have no reason to. I have done lots of things that were unforgivable while I was under Arthur's control." She said " but I'm your only hope. They plan to kill both of you as soon as they get what they want."

"Shush." Killian motioned. He was somehow beginning to wonder if she was telling the truth. He wished Emma was there to tell him if this was real or not. She could tell when people were lying. "she's got ears everywhere."

"I thought you had a right to know this is a trick."

"You think we don't know that your highness." Killian added. She looked relieved.

"I have got to hurry, they will be looking for me any minute. But I wanted to give you something. Lance thinks this will help you." She opened her hand to reveal a piece of torn material. There was a spot on it that looked like ancient dried blood the cloth was beginning to break down. They both started at it with confusion. It took Killian only a moment to realize what it was. His eyes widened.

"My scarf." He said bewildered. "I used that to bandage Emma's hand at the top of the beanstalk. That's Emma's blood. I assumed she just threw it out, How did you find this?"

"Lance found it. He sent me here to give it to you." She paused. "He said it would help the two of you."

"Thank you." He said not sure why it mattered.

"it's blessed with most powerful magic of all." Gwen added.

"True love." Jefferson said. He was expressing what Killian was already thinking. Jefferson smiled finally understanding. "it could work."

"What could work?" Killian asked. Still not all the way there.

"I will see you soon." Gwen said running off quickly. Killian was still confused. He was clinging tightly to the piece of scarf.

"I get that this scrap is really important to you." Jefferson managed. "But I need it."

"Why?" he asked

"I'm going to sew it into a hat. That scarf is our ticket to Storybrooke." He explained realization finally hit him. True love, was the strongest magic of all. It could break a curse or cast one, It could make the portal work. He kissed it before tossing it across the block relieved when Jefferson caught it perfectly.

"do you think we can trust Gwen?" Killian asked.

"Not sure. But it doesn't matter." Jefferson grinned. "We are going home."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to go through." Emma explained. Regina looked at her as though she had lost her mind. David and Mary Margaret stood holding hands behind them. Both their faces looked nearly as grim as Regina's.

"You can't go through Emma, not in your condition. Right now you aren't the right person for this. And we are no where near ready to go." Regina explained.

"We can handle this." Emma said placing her hand on her very pregnant belly.

"You will not go through. We need someone who has been under a sleeping curse first of all. The wand can send someone through but whoever goes is completely on their own for the reverse trip. We need to be able to communicate. The sleeping curse is the only way we know of to communicate across the realms."

"The three of us have already decided that I will be going." David said "even Henry agrees. I can use the sleeping curse to communicate with Henry and Mary Margaret. I also can take care of myself if anything goes wrong. I'm the logical choice."

"I'm his true love. Logic has nothing to do with that." Emma argued. " I have magic. If something goes wrong I can get us out of it. I'm not letting anyone go without me."

"Yes you are." The three of them said in unison. Emma looked at the group then sighed.

"I can't handle this. I'm putting too much stress on myself and this baby. I need Killian back, I want to be the first face he sees. I need him to know that we are in this together. He's the person for me. I can do this. I need you all to believe in me." Emma pleaded. Mary Margaret took her hand. Her eyes were filling. "If I weren't pregnant there would be no question who was going to get him, there shouldn't be any question now."

"We all believe in you Emma, but we don't even know if your theory is right. We have a lot more research to do before anyone goes through. You are over 7 months pregnant. It's not just about you, it's about what's best for my granddaughter." Mary Margaret paused. "We need to figure out what's going on before we jump into this. Regina is trying to figure out exactly where the portal that took them through was cast. If she can do that we will be able to make these decisions. "

"I'm not having much luck. As you know magic as strong as this portal takes a very long time to completely fade. However given how much time has passed, I will need to be on top of where the spell was cast to find it. This is a fairly large forest ."

"They would have had to carry Killian out." Emma mused. "he most likely wasn't conscious or he would have put up a fight. Arthur is strong, but he wouldn't have been able to carry him very far. We should start where we found his hook and jacket. I can cast a tracker spell just as well as Regina can. With both of us, we can try to find the origin more quickly." Regina hesitated but then looked at Emma.

"I know something that would help a lot more." She knew Mary Margaret would be mad at her for bringing it up but Emma was a big girl she deserved the facts. Even if they didn't help their current situation.

"Gold has a time freezer in his shop. It doesn't actually freeze time…" she said looking at the faces around her. All of them seemed to think she was crazy. "it's more like a projector. It can show you an image of the past."

"You're saying that we could use it to watch what happened." Emma said excitedly. "We could trace the portal and figure out where they took Killian much faster if we can see it happening."

"You're forgetting one great big problem." Regina interjected. "Gold isn't going to give us tell time freezer. He hates you and Killian for hiding Excalibur. He got back his dagger and most of his power, but we all know he wants to make the sword whole again."

"Regina is right, he won't give it to us willingly." David said.

"No, not if we ask for it." Emma paused. "We could steal it."

"It wouldn't be easy." Regina explained. Emma was shocked that David hadn't immediately shut down the idea. "The time freezer is one of the rarest and most valuable pieces in the shop. He will have it well guarded."

"We would need Robin's expertise." Mary Margaret added. " None of us are as good as he is. Do you think he'd be willing to help."

"If I ask him, he will help us. He was practically best friends with Killian and he would probably relish in an opportunity to use his skills again.

"where is he anyway. I haven't seen the two of you apart in ages." Emma smiled.

"He has a thing at Roland's school. I am supposed to meet him there before three which means we need to wrap this up quickly." She explained "I'll talk to him tonight and we can figure out a plan."

"Thank you Regina." Emma smiled.

"I'll call you as soon as we have a plan." She promised. Emma left feeling even more lost. The longer it took her to figure this out, the longer Killian would be gone. She needed to get to him. She was already mad at herself for nearly giving up on him. She had been so sure he'd left her that she had been afraid to look for him. She wondered if he would ever forgive her for not looking for him.

Later that evening Emma sat in her house staring at the tv screen. She had started to wonder if Regina would come through after all. It was getting pretty late. She walked across the floor ready to call it a night when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it. Robin and Regina were in front of her.

"You never called." Emma said.

"Didn't need to." Regina explained. She lifted her hand to reveal an object that looked a bit like a pocket watch. Emma snatched at but Regina held on.

"We don't have much time." Robin said. "I'm good and he doesn't know its gone yet, but we need to put it back before he notices. He had it in the one of the main display cases he will know its gone fairly quickly. "

"Henry is in the car." Regina said. "Do you want to stop off and get your parents?" Regina asked. She didn't seem surprised that she had found Emma in her own house and not at her parents.

"If we don't they will never forgive us." Emma explained. "I'll take my bug and we will meet you at the bridge."

"Sounds good." Robin said. Emma waved at Henry as she got into her own car.

Twenty minutes later, they all stood in the spot where Killian's hook had been found. Regina was setting the dial to the date that both Killian and Jefferson had disappeared. She flashed it quickly through the day, seeing nothing but the occasional squirrel. It was crazy to watch as images from the past reflected like a movie. After a few more moments, Killian appeared in front of them. His jacket was already missing and their was a cut over his eye that bleeding badly. She had forgotten how gorgeous he really was. She had to fight the urge to reach out for him. He slipped a little clearly woozy from his head injury. He fell to his knees as Arthur, Gwenivere and Jefferson came around the corner. To Emma's surprise Jefferson was standing with them, uninjured and looking like a co-conspirator. Her heart fell a little, she had wanted very bad to believe that Killian wasn't the only prisoner.

"Its the mist." Mary Margaret said suddenly. "They have Jefferson under it. I remember what that felt like, he looks confused. He isn't with them by choice." Emma was concentrating on Killian's face trying to read his lips. Time Freezers apparently didn't come with sound. Arthur opened the bottle of mist and blew it into Killian's face He had tied his arms behind his back and removed his hook now.. Killian only smiled at Arthur as the mist dissipated.

"Apparently, that doesn't work on me." Emma said aloud reading the words from Killian's lips. She knew his face well enough to read him easily. "Must be that whole former dark one problem." At this Arthur grabbed his scabbard. He pulled out the blade just as Killian tried to stand arms still tied behind him. He hit Killian hard with the blunt side of the blade. Killian's eyes rolled in his head and he slumped to the floor. Jefferson and Arthur picked up the body together and began to walk away with Gwenivere in toe. Regina, Henry, and Emma followed the trail. Robin, David, and Mary Margaret still standing in the original clearing. Trying to keep the path they had taken well marked, so that they would find it again once they had returned the the time freezer.

In the next few minutes they saw Jefferson and Arthur struggle with the unconscious Killian. Then Jefferson finally removed his hat and it began to spin. They jumped through the portal Arthur carrying Killian now, in the last second before they completely disappeared Killian's eyes opened and she swore he screamed the word "Emma"

"We need to mark this spot somehow." Emma said. Regina waved her hand and a tiny puff of purple smoke appeared as it touched the ground it left behind the small emblem of a crown.

"We should be able to find it using magic now." Regina said. "Now we need to get this back before Gold notices."

"I'm gonna stay here and try to start tracing the portal." Emma said. Her eyes were blood shot and she looked like she was going to fall over at any moment.

"You need to rest Mom." Henry said reading Regina's mind. "We should all go home and get some sleep. We can start fresh tomorrow."

"Fine." Emma said realizing that her vision was actually blurry. "You going with you mom and Robin or coming with me."

"I'll come with you, I'd rather not wait in the car while they commit a felony again."

"Alright Kid." Emma said. A few minutes later she pulled into the driveway of her house. They went inside. Henry went straight to his own room. Emma went to hers as well certain she wouldn't fall asleep. But to her surprise, she didn't even remember her head hitting the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one is a little long... Still it will be worth it, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Killian awoke with a start. He looked around frantically his mind not sure where he was for just a moment. Jefferson was still fast asleep in the cell across from him. He looked around feeling as if he was being watched. He stood and went to the cell door. Mordred stood in hall his eyes locked on Killian's.

"My mother wants to know what Gwenivere said to you." Mordred demanded his face twisted. He was standing in the shadows watching. Killian had to admit it was creepy. "We know she said or did something."

"Gwen just came down to shoot the breeze nothing important." Killian said nonchalantly, though his heart was pounding. "I thought your mother saw and knew everything that happened in this castle."

"Oh She does." Mordred said, but there was a flicker of something in his eyes. "She just..."

"She doesn't know what happened." Killian said. He admitted this was a bit of a shock. He had been certain Morgana was always watching. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong.

"She wants conformation." Mordred lied. "She wants one of you tell her what she already knows."

"She doesn't know anything." Killian said, wishing he could figure out what Gwen had done and replicate it "I'm not telling you shit." The use of profanity had Mordred taking a step back.

"Such foul words. I guess I should expect them from low born filth like you." Mordred pulled his sword from his scabbard. He pointed it straight toward Killian's throat. Killian decided the time for sarcasm was over.

"I told you, Gwen just wanted to say hello." Killian managed. "She helped Arthur kidnap us remember, she just wanted to gloat."

"Lies." Mordred said.

"I'm telling the truth." Killian lied.

"Have it your way then." Mordred said. He expected Mordred to take him to one of Morgana's torture chambers but instead, he slammed into the door of Jefferson's cage. Jefferson stirred his eyes bleary from sleep. Killian wondered what Mordred was doing.

"I'm taking you to Morgana." Mordred said. "She needs information about what Gwenivere said to you. She knows that she gave you something, she requests to know what it is." Jefferson looked pained.

"Please don't." He begged still trying to shake off sleep.

"You know if you do not tell her, she will simply use the mist again. She knows how it makes you sing like a canary." Jefferson looked terrified. Killian's eyes grew wide.

"She used the mist on you?" He asked, Jefferson nodded.

"Arthur and Gwen used it on me the first time." He explained. "I helped them take you, but I didn't mean to. Then when I got here, Morgana removed the curse. I still don't know why."

"She wanted to be able to torture you, and she couldn't do that if you simply obeyed everything she said." Killian explained. Jefferson nodded as if it made sense. Mordred huffed again prepared to open Jefferson's cage.

"She has used it on me a few more times since then. I have no control over myself when I'm on it. I would do whatever Morgana asks." He explained. Killian looked even more pained. Now he was scared that he wouldn't be able to trust Jefferson, and right now he was the only ally Killian had.

"She gave us a piece of my old scarf." Killian said seeing the fear in Jefferson's eyes. He couldn't let them use the mist on him. It would be too dangerous. Mordred looked confused.

"Why would she do that?" Mordred asked. He seemed to believe that Killian was telling the truth. Jefferson winced a little. They had decided to keep it a secret, they hadn't wanted Morgana to know they had a way to make the hat work until absolutely necessary.

"Its embedded with magic of true love. I used it a few years ago to bandage Emma's hand." He smiled at the memory. He had been besotted with her even then. "Seems like a small thing, but apparently its the strongest magic there is."

"It was a gift for Morgana." Jefferson added. Killian whipped around confused. Mordred didn't seem to notice. "She wanted to give me a way to make the hat work. She asked us not to tell, as it's a surprise."

"How did she get the scarf?" Mordred asked suspicious again. Killian was beginning to wonder if he had Emma's ability to tell when people were lying.

"She didn't say mate." Killian said. "Just that she wanted us to have it so that Morgana and Arthur could make the hat work."

"My mother will be pleased the news. But something still seems... off" Mordred said. He looked back and forth between Killian and Jefferson. "How long before you have the hat working?"

"A day maybe two." Jefferson said. He had told Killian that he could have it working in a few hours. They needed to move fast, the whole timeline was being rapidly pushed up.

"I will tell mother." Mordred said a wickedly smile on his face now. "She may still want to chat with you. Just to make sure you aren't lying."

"We will look forward to it." Killian said sarcastically. Mordred laughed.

"Remember mother saves a special type of torture for people who lie to her." He said, but with those words he pushed his way out the door. As soon as he was gone, Killian let out a long breath.

"Why didn't you tell me about he mist Mate?" Killian asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't trust me." He explained. "You can. Even when she uses that stuff on me, I don't want to help her. Its like my mind isn't in control of my body."

"That's what Snow said." He explained remembering when his mother in law had been under the spell of the mist in Camelot. "It didn't work on me."

"It won't work on anyone who has magic." Jefferson said. "I read up on it when I was learning my craft. I don't have magic but I know how to make magical items."

"I don't have any bloody magic." Killian said matter of factly.

"Not now, but you were a dark one." He said. "Very powerful dark magic welder. There must be enough residual to have the mist not work on you."

"Lets hope it stays that way." Killian said. "So what now?"

"I bought us a day. But we have to get out of here." Jefferson said. "I don't want to bring that beast with me to storybrooke. I don't want her anywhere near Grace."

"and I'm not letting her touch Emma." Killian added. "I would rather stay here and rot then let that happen."

"Me too." Jefferson added. "The hat is nearly done, I just have to finish the stitching and it will work."

"Are you sure it will open a portal?" He asked

"100%." Jefferson said. "I've used something like this before. I always had the best luck with items that have true love."

Three hours passed by and Killian had drifted off again. Jefferson had been hard at work when he had fallen asleep. He was awakened again by Jefferson's cries.

"Bloody hell mate, I was sleeping." Killian said.

"It works." Jefferson said. He looked at Killian with pure glee. "The hat will work."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Jefferson was holding the dark brown hat as if it were made of pure gold. Killian could see the patch that had been his scarf on the brim. The hat looked different than the others Jefferson had made somehow. It hummed with magic.

"What's the commotion." A tall blonde haired guard said as he entered the block. Killian had seen him before, but he didn't know his name.

"Nothing." Jefferson lied trying to hid the hat. "I saw a rat."

"Keep it quiet down here, or I will bring you to Morgana." The guard said. He stupidly walked out the door again. Killian smiled.

"I have added a password. The portal will only open if the right word is said" Jefferson said. "I'm not going to tell you in case she is listening but, you will know it when the time comes. I promise."

"How?" Killian said his mind racing.

"You just will." Jefferson promised. Killian looked surprised

"It won't matter if I know it. You will be right there with me to say the password yourself." Killian insisted.

"If everything goes according to plan, than yes I will be." He said but there was something in his voice that Killian didn't quiet understand. 10 minutes passed in silence before Mordred and the Blonde guard were back in the room. Mordred looked suspiciously from Jefferson to Killian.

"We're all going to see my mother." Mordred said. "Bring the hat." It was official Morgana had been watching them. She knew just as well as they did that hat was working. Jefferson grabbed the hat. Mordred immediately tried to take it from him. He snapped back holding tightly to the hat.

"I'm the only one who can make this thing work." Jefferson said. "I will take it up to Morgana myself. I will present it to her" He stated. Mordred blinked a few times, then stood aside letting Jefferson carry the hat.

"Watch him." Mordred said, Jefferson clung to the hat desperately. He knew that if it was working, his usefulness had worn out. Soon they were back in the dining room arms being shackled to the table. Jefferson still held onto the hat with a single hand. To their surprise Gwen also sat at the table her hands were tied behind her. A bloody, beaten man Killian barely recognized as Lancelot sat next to her. They hadn't bothered to tie him up. He was too weak to fight back. He must have not know about Morgana's special magic. Most likely he had beaten himself up. He looked as if he would fall over at any second. Gwen was sobbing. Arthur stood at the head of the table. His sister beside with him. They had matching cruel smiles.

"All of you are trying to deceive me." Morgana said. "I hate liars. You will tell me the truth."

"I need more time, the hat isn't ready." Jefferson tried to lie. Morgana stood creeping toward him. With a twitch of her finger. Jefferson was in the arm his shackled wrist still tied to the table. He cried in agony as his arm snapped breaking at he elbow.

"You are lying." She said. "Just like my sister in law and her dear lover."

"I can't believe my own wife." Arthur added with disgust. "have I not taken care of you, given you whatever you wanted, and you have betrayed me."

"You kept me under the mist for years Arthur. I used to love you, but you ruined that." She spit at him. "Then you put me under a spell so that I wouldn't leave you."

"I wanted you to love me." He said.

"I already did." She spat back.

"not like you love him." Arthur said. He stood and kicked Lancelot hard in the chest. Lance let out a strangled moan.

"Stop." Killian said. He slammed the elbow of his stubbed arm onto the table as loud as he could. Morgana seethed at him.

"We don't take orders from you." She hissed. "Next time you try something like that, I will use that hat to go to Storybrooke and kill that precious blonde lover of yours and the little bastard she's carrying."

"You will not lay a hand on Emma." Killian said defiantly. He jerked his hand under the table wincing as he heard the snapping of his thumb bone. He tried not to betray the explosion on pain as he managed to slip his hand from the cuff. He'd done this before to break free of a cuff, but it had been many many years earlier, before the crocodile had taken his other had.. He looked around the guards were still staring at Morgana. They were unaware that he had gotten free. He hated that now he had very little use of his only hand, but he would manage.

"The mist please." Morgana said. Killian noticed a large barrel, the lid was sealed it was on the floor near the space where Arthur was sitting.

"You will all tell me everything, or I will release the mist. Unfortunately, it probably won't work on you Mr. Jones, but I don't need you to tell me anything yet. I will figure out exactly what is happening from everyone else here, Then I will go through that portal, and you will show me the way to excalibur. Or as I said before I will kill everything that you love."

"I... won't... tell... you... ANYTHING." Lancelot spat, clearly in terrible pain. He winced and collapsed as the words came out. He reached his hand out and Gwen took it briefly.

"release it." Morgana said. Arthur opened the barrel and Killian stood the ache in his thumb still horrendous. Everyone was briefly distracted by the release of the mist no one noticed he broken his shackle for several seconds.

"Jefferson." He said locking eyes with the man he now considered his friend. He clearly understood Killian kicked at the guard. Instanly he regretted even though the guard fell back he felt the pain in his his own shin. Jefferson tossed him the hat. It landed on the stub of his bad arm. He grabbed it with his hand and flipped it so that it was upside down. He remembered what Jefferson had said about the password.

"Emma." He whispered nearly inaudibly placing the hat to the floor. Nothing happened. The mist was filling the room now Jefferson's eyes were beginning to look glazed. Morgana's guards were surrounding him as she shrieked for them to get the hat from the pirate. He focused thinking harder a second. He had no time "Swan." Killian tried instantly the hat sparked to life. Jefferson smiled at him, but the mist was taking him. His eyes completely glazed over. Killian looked, and saw the Gwen was the same her face now filling with malice.

"Go Killian." Jefferson managed gritting his teeth. "Take the hat with you and tell Grace I will always love her." He managed struggle on his face. The room was filling even more mind controlling mist swirled harmlessly around him. He looked at Lancelot and saw that his eyes only held pain. He also appeared to be free on the mist. Killian didn't know how but he didn't care he had an ally.

"Come on." Killian said to him. "We can come back and save them, but we've got to get out of here." Lancelot reacted stumbling to his feet. Morgana was nearly to the edge of the portal now Killian reached out as Lance grabbed the edge of his soiled shirt and the two of them jumped. He just managed to grab the brim of the hat weakly his hand screaming from the pain, as he was nearly through the portal. Morgana grabbed the hat on the other side. He tried to pull it but with his broken hand it was no use. Morgana ripped the hat from his hand as he tumbled through the portal Lance still had ahold of him, but Morgana had the hat. He had lost his way back to the world. Worse yet, Morgana still had a way to Storybrooke. The two of them landed on the other side with a thump. Lance's blood was all over both of them. Killian managed to get shakily to his feet. His heart was racing.

"Where... are... we?" Lance managed his teeth gritted in pain. He was going to die if Killian didn't get him some help.

"Storybrooke." Killian managed. They were somewhere in the forest outside of town but he could just see the top of the clock tower in the distance. The sun was just starting to rise. It as very early in the morning. Killian couldn't help but grin at the beauty of it. "Welcome to my home."


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to write this from Emma's perspective but it just wouldn't flow for me. So I have written what I felt worked the best.

It took Killian nearly an hour to get Lancelot to the road. The man lost consciousness several times and once Killian had to struggle to wake him back up. His hand had gone completely numb by the time they reached the road. Killian knew they needed a hospital now. He waved his hand in the air the first time he saw headlights. The pain shot back into when he moved it. Lance was lying on the ground trying to stay awake. Luckily for Killian the car stopped. As soon as the driver slowed, Killian spoke.

"call for an ambulance." He screamed. "We need help."

"Hook?" He heard a familiar voice say. There was a tinge of shock in the tone. He recognized it immediately.

"Robin." He managed. He looked for the first time at the driver his heart fluttered. It was Regina.

"I called the hospital, they are sending for an ambulance." Regina managed. "I'm going to call Emma." He ran to her and hugged her.

"Tell her to meet you there. Don't tell her why." He paused. "I want to see her face when she sees me."

"She will kill me if I do that." Regina said. "Literally kill me."

"Please love. I need to see her face. I need to explain." He begged.

"We know that Arthur took you. We've been trying to figure out the rest." Regina explained. "We were going to discuss going through a portal after you tomorrow."

"what happened to you?" Robin asked. "How'd you get home?"

"Long long story." He managed.

"You look like shit." Regina concluded "but Emma won't mind."

"You sure about that lass?" He asked grinning widely. He was certain he looked like a homeless person. His beard was nearly to the first button on his tattered shirt. It been 7 months since he had shaved. Regina stepped to the side talking rapidly into her phone again. The ambulance had just arrived. Killian and Robin motioned the driver to Lancelot. The man immediately began to examine Lance.

"We are taking him with us his injuries are quiet severe." The ambulance driver explained. "Do you need us to take you too?" they asked. He looked him up and down. Killian looked down and saw that his thumb looked like a football.

"They can drive me?" Killian phrased it as a question.

"Come on guyliner." Regina said opening the door. "But you are going to owe me later."

"Why?"

"First because I didn't tell Emma anything. Second because you smell horrifying."

"Thank you." Killian said with a smile. Than he got in the back of the car.

It took Emma nearly an hour to wake up Henry and drop him off at her parents house. They were all very concerned and wanted to go with her, but Regina had assured Emma that everything was okay. After a little convincing, they agreed to sit tight until she called them. Emma knew something was wrong. Regina wasn't usually subtle and something was off. She had woken up about an hour before Regina had called. The world felt very strange. It felt like there was a sudden electric charge in the air, like everything was more alive somehow. She had to admit powerful magic was in the air.

She could feel the baby moving inside her as she pulled into the hospital lot. The hospital was small and she knew it well. She had been there way too many times. She walked inside looking for Regina. The nurse signaled her the moment she saw her.

"Hello sheriff Swan." She said "The mayor instructed me to tell you she and Robin are in rooms 223 and 224. They are waiting for you."

"Can you tell me their status. Are they injured?" Emma asked the charged feeling was stronger now.

"Go and see for yourself." She said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you." Emma said. She knew that those rooms were in the emergency wing. The nurses conspiratorial behavior seemed off. If it were an emergency she could be in major trouble for that behavior.

She raced toward the emergency wing her heart pounding. She slammed into the hall outside the rooms the nurse had told her. She didn't see either Robin other Regina in the hall. She opened the door to room 224. She was surprised to find a black man in the bed. He looked as though he had been beaten nearly to death. She didn't recognize him until she got close. Her heart nearly stopped when she did recognize him. It was Lancelot. She knew he had never made it through the portal. He wasn't supposed to be in Storybrooke.

She immediately turned around the charged feeling suddenly making sense. She had forgotten what it felt like when true love called to her. Killian was nearby. She was almost certain of it. She ran to the other room throwing the door open. She got a dirty look from a nurse as she crossed into the room. She didn't care about the noise.

"Killian!" She screamed. Her heart fell. The bed was empty. She sat down on it tears in her eyes. How could she have been wrong. The feeling was still there. Neither Robin nor Regina was in the room either. She didn't understand. She was sobbing uncontrollably when the mood in the room suddenly changed. Her heart jumped again as she felt eyes on her.

"Sorry love." She heard a slight English accent. She knew the voice anywhere. "They took me to get a shower. Regina informed that I smelled." Emma looked up blinking tears from her eyes. Her heart soared. Killian stood in the doorway. His hair was wet and he was in a ridiculously flower covered hospital gown. His beard was overgrown and he looked a few pounds lighter. She drank him in for a moment frozen in place. Finally she stood and ran to him. Tears were streaming now. She could see him struggling to hide his own tears. Her arms wrapped around him as she pulled his mouth to hers. The moment their lips touched the world froze again. It truly was magnetic, as if they were being pulled together. His beard was itchy, but she didn't care. Emma had forgotten how everything stopped when she was with him. She noticed for the first time that his hand was covered in a bandage.

"I've been trying to find you." She managed "I was so scared you'd left us. I almost gave up. I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for love." He said. "I'm here, and I am so sorry I let them take me." He kissed her again touching her belly. It was causing a distance between them that she longed to not feel. He finally pulled away getting down on his knees in front of her. He put his lips to her belly before listening. "Hello little one."

"You don't seem surprised?" She said still crying as he touched her.

"I knew." He smiled. "I will tell you later. For now let me just… hold you and the little one." His eyes pleaded.

"I love you." Emma said.

"And I love you." He said. He felt a jump in her belly. His eyes widened.

"She's very excited to finally meet her daddy." Emma said. He stood and locked eyes with Emma again.

"She's a girl then?" He smiled

"Yes." Emma smiled. She looked behind them for the first time. She saw Robin and Regina. They were also holding each other. Regina was holding back her own tears. A fact she tried to hide as Emma looked at her.

"Hello little lass." Killian said not hiding his tears any longer. "I'm your dad."

"I am sorry to have to do this." A blonde nurse said. Even her eyes were glistening a little. "truly I am, but I need to finish treating you Mr. Jones."

"Is he okay." Emma asked suddenly concerned.

"Other than a broken hand, severe dehydration, and some signs of malnutrition he's fine." She paused. "He's in much better shape than the other patient that was brought in at the same time. I am going to give you a saline drip now Killian it will hurt a little. The doctor will be down to check on you again shortly."

"We are just going to leave you in this room for the night." She explained.

"When will he be able to come home?" Emma asked.

"Definitely not tonight." She explained "maybe tomorrow. Depends on how he's doing with the dehydration. His hand will most likely require surgery." Emma cringed a little as she put in the iv.

"That was bloody brilliant of me to mess up the only hand I have left." He teased. "I really want to go home." He complained.

"Not today." The nurse said in a matter of fact tone.

"Can I stay with him?" Emma asked.

"I don't see why not." She smiled.

"It will give me time to tell you everything." Killian managed.

"we're going to head out for now." Regina said speaking for the first time. "I will bring Henry and your parents by in a few hours. It's still only 7:20 am."

"Thank you for finding me." Killian said.

"I am seriously sending you a bill if I have to fumigate my car." She teased.

"No you're not." Robin teased her back. Then they were gone.

As soon as everyone was gone, Emma walked to the tiny hospital bed. Silently she climbed up. Killian shifted to give her room, moving the iv to ensure she didn't pinch it. It wasn't big enough to fit them in any comfortable way, but neither of them cared. He wrapped his arms around her. They both knew they needed to talk, but in that moment nothing mattered but the fact that they were finally together again. Both of them were asleep in moments. Later that morning when the others arrived they found them cradled together on the tiny bed still fast asleep.


End file.
